My Life, His Way
by padfoot'sprettier
Summary: Ginny just wants to live her life as a 25 yr old. She finally escapes her mother’s over protectiveness. Now she has to deal with a Malfoy who wants her in his life.


**My Life, His way **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…obviously**

**Summary: Ginny just wants to live her life as a 25 yr old. She finally escapes her mother's over protectiveness. Now she has to deal with a Malfoy who wants her in his life.**

I figured that after I graduated Hogwarts and got a job and an apartment and a life of my own my mother might let me live it. But even now, on my 25th birthday, I'm still getting treated like a 15 year old. Usually I can get through the family dinners where I'm treated about the same as my nephew and nieces. I can even deal with her sending me a homemade lunch when I'm at work every Wednesday, cause that's the one day the café down the street is closed. But honestly, this is ridiculous.

My mum thought it would be nice for her children to come home for my birthday this year so we could have dinner together. Then I informed my mother I had plans for the night, so she changed it to a brunch.

Bill, his very pregnant wife Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, and their current girlfriends of the month, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all here. The four kids had been put in day care for the day and Percy never really got over the row between him and dad. Once the war was over, everyone decided he was a lost cause and even mum seemed to accept that.

The food was delicious as always and we were having a lovely discussion about an article in the last edition of the newspaper I work for, the Daily Prophet. It was lovely until mum opened her mouth.

"Ginny dear, what were your plans for tonight? I don't think you ever told me." She might have used a sweet and curious voice when she asked me, but I knew better. So did dad and all of their immediate children.

My brothers glanced warily between mum and me; the tension had increasingly grown between us over the past couple of years. There hadn't been any major rows. Yet.

"Some friends from work are taking me out for dinner and going to a few, uhhh, clubs." I wasn't sure how she would react to the last bit, as she had no idea what I did on the weekends, but if she didn't like it, it's not like she could stop me from going.

"Clubs? Like in the city?" She asked still using that sweet voice.

"Yes, in the city."

"Don't you think that it's a little dangerous for you to be going to the city at night? And to a club no less." And here we go.

"It's not dangerous, mum. I'll be fine."

"But I worry about you going to the city at night. There are crazy people out there." _Crazy like you?_ Was just one of the thoughts going through my head when she was saying all this. "And if you're alone,"

"I won't be alone. I told you, people from work would be there. Honestly mum, it's not a big deal. I've been to the clubs tons of times." Oh shit. I swear I didn't really mean to say that. I'm a defensive person and things just topple out of my mouth and I really don't have control over it.

You could see the reaction it had on her by the look on her face. First she looked slightly shocked, then, just like me, she went on the defensive and I can only pray for the other people in the room.

"Well excuse me. I didn't realize that my daughter was running around the city at night, doing Merlin knows what." She snapped. Her eyes narrowed at me when she asked in a vicious whisper. "Do you get drunk while you're out on these little paroles with I don't even want to know who?"

I didn't even bother to hide my eye rolling. "Yes mother. I get very wasted and I meet random boys and take them back to my flat so I can have my drunken way with them." When I said this I heard a few amused chuckles, but one look at Molly Weasley told me she was anything but amused.

"Please tell me that is not true."

"Only the first part. Mum, don't get worked up over it. It's not like I'm doing anything illegal."

"Really, Ginny. You're not being very appropriate at the moment. You're lucky the children aren't here."

"You're the one who brought up the subject!" I reminded her maybe a little to loudly.

"Molly dear, this food is excellent. Did you do something different to the potato salad?" My father tried distracting her, but I don't think an explosion would be able to get her off my case.

"No, it's the same as always." She dismissed dad's question quickly. "Is this why you were so quick to move out? So you could frolic with people we haven't even met?" She asked me.

"Yes, that was it. But I also needed a place to raise my baby whose father ran off after our one night of passionate lovemaking. You should really see him, quite the cutie. The baby, not the father. I can't even recall what that man looked like." I said all this with a serious face and everyone else thought it was rather funny.

"That is not something to be joking about Ginerva." I mentally winced at the usage of my real name.

"Molly dear, leave her alone." My father said before I could respond. Which was probably a good move on his part now that I think about it.

"Why did you tell her to stop?" Fleur said next to Bill who was opposite me. "I waz eejoying ze' fight." I smiled at her from my spot. Once I got past the whole hating her thing, Fleur turned out to be a very nice woman, if not a little conceited sometimes, but what can you do?

"There is plenty of time for discussing Ginny's…hobbies. But not today." Did I ever mention that I love my dad? He could honestly care less about anything that I had said, he just wanted to avoid a fight. What a guy.

"I just think she's to young for that type of life. That's all." My mother said and started eating again.

"Oh shit." I heard from one of the males at the table. I'm not sure who and I honestly don't care. What my mum said pissed me off a hell of a lot.

"To young? You think I'm to young! Mother I'm 25! I think that qualifies me old enough to live my own life. I was under the impression that when I got my own flat and took care of myself I didn't have to ask permission to go out with my friends and I assumed that I no longer had a curfew. Apparently I was mistaken since everything that I do you somehow see as wrong and dangerous and distasteful. Well I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to get your permission, I'm no longer a teenager trying to rebel against everything that you say so stop treating me like one." With that I picked up my plate (that still had food on it), and brought it into the kitchen.

The table was still silent when I came back and I had said enough so I went to the fireplace and flooed back to my flat to get ready for my real birthday party.

* * *

I had calmed down considerably since the whole…disagreement with my mum. And by the time my friends came around to pick me up I was in at least an agreeable mood.

"How did the family gathering go?" Helena Jones, the first person I met when I started at the Prophet, asked.

"It went."

"That bad, huh?" Garret Lincoln asked. All he needed was one glance in my direction to know that yes, it was that bad.

"Well then it's a good thing our reservations got cancelled." Maria Jordan announced as she pulled her head out of my fireplace, done talking to the manager of the restaurant we had planned on going to. "There was a confusion in the paperwork and we accidentally gave your slot to a business meeting with Mr. Malfoy and his clients. So sorry and give your friend a happy birthday from us." She recited, mocking the man she had talked to. "At least now we'll get straight to the good part."

She smiled and walked into my kitchen, which isn't far from the living room where everyone was. In fact it's pretty much the same room except for the single step that rises up to the island where my sink is and across the little walkway to the opposite counter is the other necessities that a kitchen needs. It's not a very big flat, but it's comfortable and I like it, so I don't really care.

"I think we should go to the restaurant and tell _Mr. Malfoy_ that he needs to find a different table or a different restaurant to have his business meetings tonight." Helena suggested. Nobody there was fooled; she just wanted to get into Draco Malfoy's pants.

But who didn't. It was fucking Draco Malfoy. The-bad-boy-turned-good-but-still-looks-like-a-bad-boy-so-as-not-to-ruin-his-sex-appeal. Like anything could ruin that man's sex appeal.

I saw him once my last year at school, the same year that Tom was destroyed. He became a member of the Order. Surprisingly Harry was the one who stood up for him since he had seen Malfoy try but not quite kill Dumbledore. He couldn't be a spy since Snape knew the truth and after three months of hiding in Grimmauld Place trying to figure out the Death Eaters strategy, he killed his father during the final battle and inherited all the Malfoy fortune. Lucky bastard.

"I think we should get completely smashed and then wake up in the morning in a stranger's bed and sneak out before they wake up." I said. Everyone seemed to agree more with my idea then Helena's, so off we went, and man was I more then ready.

**Review please! **

**Padfoot'sprettier**


End file.
